Be Mine
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: "... Be mine?" "Of course. Im yours." . . Sebuah fict singkat,cerita manis antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura


Hai minna, salam kenal ya sebelumnya. Saya newbie dan ini fic pertama saya.

Masih proses belajar 'nulis' tapi semoga bisa menghibur

Be Mine

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre :Romance, AU

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke_Haruno Sakura

Warning!! Typo, OOC, GaJe, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

One Shot

Untuk kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura melirik jam tangannya resah. Wajahnya manyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Mata sewarna batu emeraldnya bergantian melihat ke arah pintu masuk lalu kembali pada jam tangannya. Di depannya, terlihat secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai dingin, dan piring kecil berisi potongan cake cokelat yang nampaknya belum disentuh.

'Lagi-lagi dia terlambat. Sudah 50 menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tsk..' bathin Sakura gundah.

Kembali gadis bersurai pink tersebut meraih ponselnya dan memencet sederet nomor yang sudah di hapalnya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya nona operator yang menjawab.

"Aaahhh Sasuke-kun no baka!!" Geram Sakura tertahan.

"Hn."

Pluk!

Sakura melonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara menyahut disertai tepukan lembut di kepalanya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau terlambat tuan Uchiha." Sindir Sakura

"Hn, aku tau. Gomen." Sakura meroling bola matanya. Terbiasa dengan ekpresi datar kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke lalu duduk di hadapan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun masih tetap tampan.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau bahkan belum makan siang?" Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke hanya diam mengendikan bahunya membuat Sakura berdecak. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaanya.

Sakura lalu memanggil seorang pelayan wanita dan memesankan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"..dan jus tomat." Imbuh Sasuke menyebut minuman favoritnya.

Seperginya pelayan tersebut, Sakura menatap pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sesibuk apa pun, tolong jangan lupa untuk makan." Kata Sakura lembut. Wanita itu memang sempat marah pada Sasuke, namun kalau kekasihnya itu sudah ada di hadapannya apa lagi dengan wajah lelahnya itu, maka kemarahan Sakura akan berangsur-angsur menguap dengan sendirinya.

"Hn, aku tadi ada meeting penting." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lupa kalau aku belum makan siang." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau selalu seperti itu! Bahkan saat kencan seperti ini pun kau masih memakai pakaian kantor."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Saat ini gadisnya hanya sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Dan nomormu juga tidak aktif." Masih bersungut-sungut Sakura menambahkan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah I-phone miliknya dan menunjukannya pada Sakura.

"HPku mati. Aku lupa men'chargernya." Kini giliran Sakura yang menghela napas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur meraih tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan cakenya pun terkejut oleh sentuhan itu. Sasuke menatapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir dan harus menungguku selama 55 menit." Sasuke sangat jarang bersikap manis, hal ini membuat Sakura merona dan berdebar.

"Aahh, umm." Hanya dua kata itu yang berhasil lolos dari mulut wanita itu.

Usai makan Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menemaniku malam ini Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura disertai senyum hangatnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sakura menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke karena berpikir lelaki itu akan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke malah ikut keluar dari mobil dan melangkah mendekati Sakura, wanita itu tertegun sejenak.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura.." Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk dapat membalas tatapan kekasihnya.

"Ya?" Mata Sakura melebar ketika Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, lalu perlahan Sasuke membungkuk dan mendekat pada Sakura. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang, mengesampingkan rasa malu dan gugup Sakura menutup matanya, tangannya refleks meremas ujung jas Sasuke ketika lelaki itu menciumnya. Membawa Sakura pada perasaan nikmat dan hatinya berdesir terasa menyenangkan. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun tetap saja terasa mendebarkan.

"Sa-Sasuke.." erang Sakura ketika Sasuke menyudahi ciuman lembutnya. Wajah Sasuke tak kalah merahnya dengan Sakura. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, sehingga keduanya bisa merasakan hawa panas dari lawannya. Nafas Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit terengah. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendaratkan ciumannya kembali hanya sedetik untuk menggoda Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu mengecup nya penuh kasih, masih dalam posisi dahi saling tertempel.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan suara serak

"Ya.." jawab Sakura pelan

"Will you marry me? Be mine?"

Sakura membeku. Sasuke lalu merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah. Mereka mulai menciptakan jarak, Sakura menengadah menatap wajah kekasihnya berharap bahwa ini tidak bohong. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil membuka kotak tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-kun..kau serius?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tak pernah seserius ini. Jawablah..!" Ada nada tak sabar dalam kalimatnya, sejujurnya dia merasa gugup dan juga merasa sedikit takut, khawatir Sakura akan menolaknya. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah oleh air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke yang mengusap pipinya kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "

"Karena aku sangat bahagia."

"Apakah itu artinya kau..."

Sakura mengangguk, masih menangis haru dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Of course. Im yours." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya seperti meletup-letup karena bahagia. Di tariknya Sakura dalam dekapannya dan dikecupnya puncak kepala wanita itu. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dengan nyaman.

Sasuke lalu melingkarkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sakura, ukurannya pas. Dalam hati Sasuke menghela napas lega, awalnya Sasuke sempat khawatir kalau ukuran cincin yang dipilihnya tidak cocok untuk Sakura.

Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura ke mansion Uchiha. Berita menggembirakan ini ingin Sasuke bagi pada keluarganya malam ini juga.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Kapan kau membeli cincin ini?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku memesannya minggu lalu. Tadi pagi aku mendapat telepon kalau cincinnya sudah selesai. Jadi, tadi langsung aku ambil sepulang dari kantor."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka cincinnya?"

"Ah.. Iie. Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum. "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Oohh jadi karena cincin ini ya Sasuke-kun terlambat..."

~END~

Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan anehnya. Maafkan aku ya kalau fict ini terkesan maksa dan aneh.

garuk2 kepala* aku sendiri juga merasa tidak puas dengan fict ini. Namun dari pada diabaikan, mending nekad post aja

Arigato minna yang udah nyempetin baca. Kalau boleh minta review dan kritik-saran yang membangun yaa

Jaa-ne!!! *lambai2 tangan*


End file.
